Demands over time
by systersanning
Summary: Some people didn’t believe little Itachi when he said he would marry Hatake Kakashi, and certainly not the silver haired shinobi himself. But what does that matter when a tiny Sharingan user is bent on having his way? ItaKaka.


**A/N**_: _Here it is. A (LATE) Christmas gift for little Makayla-chan. :D Damn you for liking this pairing. I blame that for my procrastination. But I guess the challenge was funny. Do enjoy. ^^ Ps. Sorry for the tiny Sasuke-hating, but YOU KNOW WHY! -cries-

**Summary**: [KakaIta] Some people didn't believe little Itachi when he said he would marry Hatake Kakashi, and certainly not the silver haired shinobi himself. But what does that matter when a tiny Sharingan user is bent on having his way?

**Edit**: This chapter had been slightly edited due to an anonymous reviewer who pointed out some mistakes. Please leave an e-mail when you review so I can thank you! :)

---

_Demands over time_

_---_

"Marry me."

There was a tint of something manipulative and yet childish in the tone. Most people would be scared. And run far away, because Itachi could – even if embodied in a seven year-old body but usually acted like seventeen at most times – scare the shit out of most people. Grown, adult people, that is. Not scaredy-cats that are the society standard these days. The point of it all was, Itachi was terrifying when he wanted it.

Anyone who would be asked by the Uchiha firstborn to engage in the marital bliss would, although perhaps shaking and blubbering in fear, accept. This was final.

Nobody in the world should have the guts to say no. It was unheard of, not granting one of the few wishes Itachi would want. Because Itachi didn't demand much in comparison to other seven year olds. So his want would be somewhat impossible to deny.

And even so, sixteen year old Hatake Kakashi refused the child for the fourth time today.

---

If to take this all back to where it started, we wouldn't have to go very far time wise. We wouldn't even have to cross the one week limits. No, the start of this merry-go-round started five days and six nights ago.

Tiny Itachi, who did not have bags under his eyes but would acquire real soon, had woken up in the middle of the night. The reason for his abrupt stop of sleeping was the shrill cry of his abomination of a younger brother. The brunette had shot out of his bed, fallen to the floor, hit his head and was currently staring in fury at the objects underneath his bed.

This was the second time in three days he had not been graced with the pleasure of sleeping at all. Frankly, tiny Itachi was getting slightly agitated. He was on the edge of running to the center of the village and set some houses on fire. Because fire was just _cool_. But Itachi didn't, because that would lead to a somewhat embarrassing situation if caught.

He might not be allowed to try out in the Chuunin exams for just that position. Then, tiny Itachi would be grumpy. Thus he didn't, and kept his cool. Because he was always cool.

Yeah. Itachi was _cool_.

Later, after four hours of twisting back and forth in his bed trying to sleep, Itachi got up and estimated by the sun that it was about seven o'clock. The clock in the kitchen indicated that it was half past seven, and he chose to ignore its non-existent mocking when he entered the family kitchen.

His mother sat by the table, gently rocking the somewhat under-average sized two year old back and forth who seemed contently asleep. The firstborn child envied that child right now. At least the younger one was allowed to sleep whenever he preferred to.

Itachi wished he could do that. He always wanted to sleep during the sunny hours and then come out to do creepy things like a vampire. Again, it was considered a little weird and was frowned upon in society, so he was robbed of yet of doing another thing he secretly wanted to do. If he would act out like he felt at the time being, he would pout. Itachi didn't pout. He considered himself to have a too large scoop of pride for such childish acts. But he wanted to pout still. But he didn't. Because he was _cool_.

"Itachi…" his mother said in a quiet tone, and leaned forward. A warm hand slid down his cheek. "You look tired. I suppose Sasuke kept you awake as well."

"Yes, he did." he answered sourly, turned down to glower angrily at the floor and stomped to the fridge, rummaging through it noisily. After a minute of rummaging, the let his head peek out from the refrigerator's door. "Where is the peanut butter?"

"We don't have any, I think I used the last of it to make you lunch yesterday." she said gently, smiling at him while she swung the infant.

A dark cloud appeared above Itachi's head and he stormed out the room with red eyes spinning and mind occupied with ways to kill his mom. Damn female. There should always be peanut butter.

When he sat down outside his door, facing their beautiful garden, he wanted nothing more than to mentally rage on about family traditions and how ungrateful his parents were. That they should be thanking the Gods the only thing they had to do for him was to have a lifelong supply of peanut butter. But when he prepared himself to go into a state of bottled up insanity, his father sat down beside him, studying the morning sky.

"Good morning Itachi." he said formally to the air, clearly expecting an answer.

"Good morning father." Itachi bit out, though his irritation either didn't show or Fugaku chose to ignore it.

"Father…" Itachi pondered out loud. "When can I move away from home?"

When Fugaku gave him a puzzled look, the younger one felt obliged to explain. "Sasuke keeps me up at night, I can't get any sleep."

_I'm ugly_, he wanted to add, seeing as he began to form bags under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. But he didn't, because Itachi secretly loved the way he looked and hated to lie.

The oldest Uchiha chuckled in a low tone, and once again set his eyes on the sky. "Well, I suppose when you get married, you will have to get a home for your family. But that's not going to happen for a while, Itachi, so you're stuck here for a while."

If Itachi had been in some form on manga written by a petty writer who can't seem to get that happy endings satisfy everyone, fires would have been lit in his normally ebony eyes.

And thus, the hunt began.

---

Itachi tried to make up his mind many times about who he should pick. Should he pick someone that would leave him and his business alone? Or perhaps someone that simply didn't care enough to be nosy? Someone that cared a lot?

It was all very confusing and the choice was nearly killing him.

Not because there were many to choose in between, mostly because he hated the larger part of the humankind.

But then, a giant light bulb appeared above his head. Who did he not hate?

Well, simple. He didn't hate mom for several hours of the day. He didn't hate his little brother during daytime.

But he didn't want to marry any of those two… And then, the light bulb above his head was lit. There was actually a human being he liked. Itachi smiled smugly. Things were great when you were him.

---

Kakashi was speechless (but still in a cool way).

There was no other way to go about it.

He had just been asked by a very tiny little male child to marry him. It was somewhat scary on many levels. Sure, you could tell the kid would be a real looker in a bad guy kinda way, but still. The silver haired ANBU was just a little scared and reluctant. Because of very many various things.

1) This was the firstborn Uchiha child. That… that spoke for itself.

2) Kakashi was sixteen going on seventeen. Itachi was seven going on eight. Sure, Kakashi could not care less if it was frowned upon by society; but personally, the ANBU found it was quite laughable to imagine the two of them at present time.

3) He didn't care for the tone. When Itachi asked/demanded him to marry him. Kakashi was more found of the insecure ones. The seven year old was not.

4) The older one wasn't entirely sure he would survive. Literary. It was easy to imagine that the youngling would kill him in his sleep.

5) The brunette was… a tiny bit intimidating.

6) Because.

7) Just because.

So he declined.

There was dead silence for a moment. The wind blew between some leaves far away which weren't connected with the situation anyway. But it creates a strangely dramatic aura if leaves are ruffled anyway. So the leaves swung in the wind. Yeah.

"But you can't say that." Itachi said, and crossed his arms over his slim frame.

Kakashi was once again stunned, but regained his composure quickly and grinned. "Why can't I do that?"

"Because it won't benefit me." the younger one answered, and took a step forward.

The teen processed it, and it almost made him laugh. He took control of the twitching corners of his mouth. "But how will it benefit me then?"

"Probably not in any way." was the blunt answer.

"Then why should I – ?"

"It won't burden you in any way either." Itachi tripped slightly over his words and blushed one of the palest blushes that there had ever been.

Kakashi put a finger on his chin in a mock-thinking pose, about to make the air around then not to serious by joking about a bit. "So suppose I say I will marry you."

Itachi nodded.

"I could do just about anything I could while single, right?"

"Well, not really…" Itachi muttered, and the blush strengthened. Kakashi felt the urge to smile motherly even though he still was a rash sixteen year old because of the brunette's poorly hidden crush.

"Then it will burden me in some way, right?"

Itachi didn't answer and merely stared at his feet, bangs sweeping against his face.

This was the end of the first marriage proposal. Even though it might seem any normal person would give up and run away with their tails in between their legs, Itachi did not. He grew bolder, and soon the proposals were becoming somewhat of a daily basis. It stopped for a while, perhaps seven years; due to the fact that Itachi had to run away from the village because he killed his entire clan save for his younger brother. They deserved it anyway.

But when Itachi turned twenty-one, he deemed it time to once again start pursuing the older man.

---

"Hi Kakashi." Itachi said as he floated out of the shadow of an old oak tree and poked at the clothed shoulder.

The twenty-nine year old shinobi on a solo-mission for no apparent reason jumped slightly at the sound from behind his back. He almost flew into defense position a few meters away from the older Uchiha and hissed out. "What do you want?"

One would think Kakashi was just being unnecessarily hostile, but it was just a tiny thing that made the leaf-ninja somewhat angry. Sasuke had returned to Konoha in a less than fresh state. He was, if one skipped details, nearly cut in half. So the nearly deceased student's teacher was somewhat angry with the missing-nin.

"I want what I always want." the younger one answered, and in the blink of an eye he once again stood mere millimeters from his former (and current) crush. Hands wrapped themselves around thin arms and Kakashi was rendered immobile.

If, if this had been a manga, a huge sweat drop would have magically been stamped to the back of Kakashi's head.

It disappeared however as the younger one forced a golden ring on his finger and dragged him into the woods. The older one screamed and kicked, but all for naught.

The Konoha village never saw the silver-haired jounin ever again.

---

**A/N**: Oh well. I suppose this coupling was too much for me to handle, but I'm happy it wasn't worse. :) Review if you liked it. :P


End file.
